Maestro
Biography Ortseam, or as he presents himself, Maestro, grew up in an abusive and unloving household near Lionsrange. His father was a corrupt wealthy doctor that would experiment illegally on live subjects. He'd make Ortseam watch every shatter of bones and hear every muffled scream for every day of his childhood. His mother wasn't very different, she was a skillful violinist, she'd make Ortseam play the violin till his fingers bled, but he was never good enough for her. He practiced every day on his own whenever he could, one day when he was 14, his father was ratted out by a close friend, Firrael, and before the guards could arrest Orteseam's Father, the information got out, and an angry mob formed and stormed the house, they took his parents to a pyre and burned them alive while they screamed into the night. Ortseam heard their deafening screams, yet he played his violin with strange happiness as if a giant weight had been lifted off his chest. And when the screams faded, he smiled... He smiled because, for the first time in his life, he felt peace, because there was finally silence. Without much of anything left, poor and hungry he took to the streets as a violin street performer. As you can expect not very many wanted anything to do with the son of a criminal. So he moved to the city itself, Lionsrange, where no one knew him. He met Alice, a vile woman who saw the potential for a vicious killing machine in him, so she took him in and into the Lion Shadow. There he learned many things, the art of deception, the art of killing, and more importantly that, he couldn't trust anyone, not even himself. That lasted for about 4 years, till an especially gruesome assassination job made him realize that he didn't enjoy killing, he simply liked the silence that followed. So he left, but one doesn't simply walk out of the Lion Shadow, constantly on the run, he fled to Riverstreet, where the Lion Shadow's grasp was still weak. All this time he longed for revenge for all those years ago when they murdered his parents, he wanted a name, who told the authorities? Why? He decided it was time to find out... But all those questions had to wait, the word that an excellent assassin had left the Lion Shadow, and was in Riverstreet got out, and with a bounty on his head, he had to lay low for some time. It took a while, but he was caught by some thugs hired by Lucian Fengel, luckily he didn't want his head but something far worse, his services, no he is working f Personality He's very quiet and keeps to himself, every move of his cold and calculated, he's also an appreciator of the arts, especially theater and orchestras. Even though he hates his parents, one of his goals is to kill Firrael. He refers to himself as Maestro, those who know him as Ortseam rarely live much longer. In combat, he uses a modified violin bow as a weapon, along with his crossbow and many hidden blades and gadgets. Relationships Alice Even though Alice was fierce and probably wants him dead, he's still very thankful to her. Lucian Fengel He very much hates this man but still will do his bidding to earn his freedom.